Flecks of Grey and Blue
by LovingTheOgre
Summary: Sakura asks Ino what she likes about Sasuke. Ino answered something she never expected. Slight InoSasu FLUFF Alternate Universe. NEW CHAPIE! SEQUEL IS UP!
1. Chapter 1

Flecks of Grey and Blue

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters just the idea.

--

"So Ino-Pig what exactly made you like Sasuke? I mean, his looks or his skills?"

This was often a question that the two girls had, after all, during the lunch period in Dai-Chi Academy, their only form of entertainment was to either partake in Shino and Gaara's discussion which ranged from their drama club to card games, talk to Sai and Deidara-Sempai and Sasori-Sempai about art schools, joining Zetsu-Sempai and Tobi-Sempai in a heated game of Go Fish, or to indulge themselves in the viewing of watching their fellow classmates toss an old football around the field not too far from the tree they sat under.

Even Hinata and TenTen were playing.

"Again with this question?"

"Yes." Sakura imply stated. "I refuse to even think that you have feeling for him on an actual level."

"What's that mean?" Ino said taking a bite of her papaya. "You think I'm shallow.

Sakura nodded.

"Yes."

"Well I'm not!"

"Fine. Prove it."

Ino sighed. Did she really come off so shallow?

Straightening her pleated skirt she thought back to when she had first met Sasuke back when she was in grade school.

_She had just tripped over a pebble, dropping the small box holding the small pastry she had bought for her mother's birthday. Her hair was plastered on her face from the cold rain, her umbrella had blown away. She was cold, wet, and angry. _

_'No, mom's chocolate cake is ruined!' _

_She tried to stand but fell again, she had cut her knee._

_'Ow!'_

_'Hey! You gonna be ok?'_

_Turning her tear streaked face Ino's eyes landed on her classmate, the new transfer student._

_He was almost hidden under his umbrella, dark sweat loosely hanging on him. He tilted his head._

_'You need help? You're Ino right?'_

_She nodded dumbly._

_'Yeah…'_

_He held a hand out to her, she took it, standing wobbly on her feet._

_'You've got a cut.' He said pointing. 'C'mon, my house isn't too far away. Get on my back.'_

_She did as told, being carried piggy back on him, holding the umbrella in her tiny hands._

_'Thank you.'_

_'What were you doing in the rain anyway?' He suddenly asked. 'You live all the way past the school so why are you here?'_

_'The bakery, I was getting my mom a cake for her birthday.'_

_He didn't say another word until they reached his house. _

"You're not serious…he's not that nice. Sakura said staring at the boy whom was talking to his older brother now, then looking back at Ino.

"Let me go on Forehead. No interrupting!"

So she continued.

_He had just bandaged up her knee and had leant her his clothes. They were sitting on his couch drinking hot coco._

_'Um, where's you parents?'_

_He shrugged._

_'My dad's working at the police station and my mom's working at the bakery.'_

_'Bakery?'_

_He nodded._

_'She owns it.'_

_'Oh!' she said recalling the kind woman behind the counter before smiling. 'Aha! That's why you always smell so sweet!'_

_He blushed._

_'I bake with my mom sometimes in the morning before I go to school but shower afterwards before getting to class and you can still tell? Aw man.'_

_She smiled._

_'It's cute though. Not a lot of seven year olds know how to bake.'_

_He smiled._

_'Thanks. Oh! I'll be right back!'_

_He stood up and ran towards the hallway disappearing only to reappear a moment later holding a pink container. He handed it to her. _

_'What this?'_

_'For your mom. I baked it this morning.'_

_She looked at the container and smiled._

_'But I don't have any money.'_

_'It's on the house!' He said with a wide smile and red cheeks. It was then that Ino noticed, when he smiled his eyes held fleck of blue and grey._

"You serious?" Sakura asked, her mouth opened wide.

Ino nodded.

"Yup, and since then, every September 23rd, there is always a free strawberry cake there waiting for me for free."

The bell sounded, everyone packed their lunches and headed in.

Sakura still sat there, for a moment dumfounded at Ino's departing last words.

_'He was the nicest boy I new in grade school, he had the sweetest smile, he can bake the best of cakes and he's as kind as anyone. I think though, what I like most, is when he smiles. It's always wide, his cheeks are always pink and his eyes are just the prettiest shade of dark grey with flecks of sapphire blue.'_

Sakura collected her things and smiled.

"Maybe Ino isn't as shallow as I thought."

Suffice to say that was definitely true.


	2. Chapter 2

Flecks of Grey and Blue

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters just the idea.

**Sera: A one shot turned to two.**

**Sasuke: You've just ruined my reputation…again.**

**Sera: Nya? Oh so what. At least now you can bake. Add that to your list of accomplishments.**

**Sasuke:…shut it!**

--

September 23rd

_I can't believe I still make the long walk all the way to this district. It seems that in the nine years since graduating from Konoha Elementary, that scarcely anything seemed to change. _

"I cant believe you Ino-Pig."

Ino rolled her eyes.

"Why are you still following me?"

Sakura lifted a brow in question as though the answer were oh so obvious.

"I wanna see if it's true."

"Whatever ya loon. Ah! There's the path to the bakery just over there!" The blond ran forward, her purse swinging on her arm.

"Stop running Ino-Pig!" Sakura ran after her. "You're acting like a kid in grade school, what's up? That determined to get your lie over with?"

"Lie?"

Sakura fell into pace beside a now walking Ino.

"Well yeah. **Sasuke S. Uchiha** is never nice to anyone except his family and Hinata and Neji-and only them because they grew up together-but anyone else? Nope."

Ino stared at her pink haired friend for a moment, her cheeks slightly flushed from her run and from something else.

If Sasuke was only nice to Hinata and Neji, whom weren't in his family, then why?

She remembered his bright wide smile and pink cheeks-from that day nine years before.

_'It's on the house!'_

"I'm not a liar." She said. "C'mon, lets get there before it closes."

-

Sasuke stood at the counter, head resting in his hands, the fingers of his free hand tapping on said counter. His white apron was a bit wrinkled and splotchy with flour- along with his cheeks from baking. People that came into the bakery would try not to look at the flour covered fuming lad, his mother didn't seem to notice, but it was apparent that he was waiting angrily for something.

"So late."

"Who's late Sasuke?"

He sighed.

"No one, mom. No one."

Mikoto giggled behind her hand, her son was just so strange sometimes.

"Anyway, I'm closing up the shop early today. So if you and your "late" friend want, you can just hang out here."

"Hn."

"What was that son? I didn't here you?"

"Hn…" His eyes narrowed.

"Huh? What?"

"…sure…"

The sound of bells chiming at the door stopped Mikoto's teasing-Sasuke ducked behind the counter. She turned her head and greeted the two new comers.

"Welcome to the Uchiha Bakery."

"Hello."

"Hi."

Both girls gave an awkward greeting.

"Um, is Sasuke's strawberry cake ready?"

Mikoto tilted her head, smiling.

"Actually it is, it's waiting for you on the counter."

Sakura stared flabbergasted as Ino skipped to the counter and collected her tiny box holding the tiny strawberry cake.

"No way."

"Hm?"

Sakura looked up at Mikoto still a bit shocked.

"Sasuke-Kun bakes these just for Ino? That's so hard to believe."

Mikoto smiled.

"Yes well, my son is full of adorable surprises. Why, when he was just three years old he actually wanted to get his nails done with me, just so I wouldn't leave him at home with his brother…and then there was this one time with a pink dress-"

"Cease and desist your horrible **unmanly** accusations woman!" Sasuke stood, suddenly _forgetting_ to hide where he did _every year_ on this day. He had a finger pointed at his mother.

"Sasuke?" Ino asked from beside him holding the box.

"Sasuke-Kun!" Sakura went into fan mode.

"…uh…" He was embarrassed from appearing from behind the counter and now his mother was laughing at him. He did the only thing he could. He crossed his arms across his chest and: "Hn?"

--

Sakura had long since left the small bakery after a call from her mother to get home. It was just Sasuke and Ino now, Mikoto had long since disappeared behind the swinging door to the kitchen of the bakery, still laughing.

"So why were you hiding behind the counter?" Ino asked sitting across from him at one of the small round tables at the bakery. She sipped the coffee that Mikoto had laid out for them along with snacks.

"I do it every year."

"Why?"

He leaned forward, leaning his head in his hands with a bored expression, his grey eyes slightly flickering. It was always strange to Ino, how you couldn't tell that his eyes were grey unless you were this close to him, so close you could almost feel body heat, usually his eyes looked like black pools.

"You want the truth?"

"That's why I asked."

He smirked.

"I like to see that surprised look on you face."

She was slightly taken a back.

"Surprised look?"

"Every year, when you see that box, you always get this look on your face like you didn't expect it even though you did. It's…cute."

"Cute?" She blushed. "You think I'm cute?"

"Hn."

She smiled.

"Was that a yes 'Hn' or a no 'Hn' because I really wanna know."

He slightly blushed.

"A Hn is a Hn. Not a yes, not necessarily a no but just Hn. I hate it when people ask that. _"Yes or no, what is it Sasuke-Kuuuun?" _Always the same damn question, Naruto and those damn fan girls."

"You're changing the subject."

"I aint changed nothin'! The cute conversation was over when I Hn'ed an answer. It's not my fault you failed to realize what I meant."

She giggled.

"This is the most we've spoken in years…ya know what, you're kind of a dork."

"Hey!"

She lifted her hands in defense.

"In a good way, I promise!"

"Yeah yeah yeah-well your no Ms. Sunshine yourself." He looked up at the time realizing it was getting late. "Hey, isn't your mom waiting for her yearly strawberry cake? I spent a good while making it perfect, you should get it to her."

She sighed.

"You didn't know then?"

"Know what?"

She smiled.

"Mom died six years ago from cancer, so it's just me and my dad."

"So who has been eating those cakes then? Why didn't you tell me?"

She shrugged.

"I leave the cakes at her grave for one, as a present for her, and two-I didn't tell you because I still liked coming here every year. Doing something routine just for mom is nice."

"C'mon." He said standing up. "You don't want to make you mom wait on her birthday."

Ino's face went a range of emotions: Sad, shocked, and happy.

"Ok."

--

"Dwaah? You mean, you and the Sasuke Uchiha went to visit your mother's grave? I don't believe it!" Sakura said Monday morning, sitting under the shade of the usual tree. This time however she and Ino were joined by Temari Sabaku whom was giving Ino suggestive smirks.

"So you and Sasuke huh? When did that happen?"

Ino blushed.

"It didn't. He's _just_ a friend, I swear!"

Sakura rolled her eyes in disbelief.

"…now I know your lying. The Ino-Pig I know would have jumped at the chance at being around him for a longtime….not any of this_ 'we're just friend's'_ crap. Give me a break."

Temari shrugged.

"I dunno, Uchiha's a bunch of mysteries if your askin' me…his brother's better anyway."

Ino rolled her eyes.

"Because you're _dating_ him. Hey, where is Itachi-sempai anyway?"

"Out with a cold."

"Ah."

A moment later someone walked in the way of the sun light casting shade on the three girls. They looked up to se Sasuke there.

"Sasuke-Kun!" Sakura greeted. "Are you going to sit with us?"

Temari nodded.

"Yo, what's up In-Law?"

Ino lifted a brow.

"In-Law?"

Sasuke sighed.

"She and Itachi are practically married, so she calls me in-law and I call her 'sis'."

"Since when?"

He thought back.

"About two years which reminds me, why aren't you in class?"

Temari shrugged.

"What? Cutting class a crime or something?"

"Anyway-what are you doing over hear Sasuke? Aren't you supposed to be with Naruto in the library studying today?"

"Nah, the dead-last ditched me to go to a concert with Neji and Shikamaru. The idiot will never learn anything with skipping school."

Ino nodded.

"Yeah."

Temari sighed.

"Well that's all well and good but aren't you gonna sit with your girl?"

"Huh?"

Sakura nodded.

"Yeah, Sasuke-Kun, are you just going to stand there or are you going to sit with us? As much as I love to watch you stand all cool, it's a bit annoying to look up every three seconds. A girls gotta eat!"

"Hn." He sat between Ino and Sakura blushing slightly. "Like this then?"

Ino smiled.

"Yeah, like that."

"Oh wow Ino! You were right about Sasuke-Kun!"

Everyone turned to look at Sakura.

"Huh?"

"His eyes _are_ grey! Like you said, _definitely_ his _best_ feature."

Ino turned bright red and Sasuke smirked.

"So you like my eyes?"

She nodded.

"That _and_ you make on hell of a Strawberry cake."

He laughed, wide smile, cheeks turned slightly pink, grey eyes sparkling with flecks of blue-like Ino said.

"I guess I do, don't I?"

Sakura pouted and turned to Temari, she reached into her pocket and handed the contents to the older girl.

"_Hardy har har_-so you _win_ this little bet."

Temari smirked.

"Whatever, it better all be here, Haruno."

"It is!"

**Sera: Meh, I just wanted to end it all cutesy. So much fluff!**

**It's never stated whether Ino and Sasuke end up together is it? Hn, I wanted it to end openly like that instead of full blown **_**"I love you my Sasuke-Kun" "Not if I love you More Ino-Chan!"**_

**The bet was fun…Temari PWNS.**

**I don't think I made Sakura all that different from her original personality though-it's an AU so she' got to have some differences in character.**

**Sasuke was so OOC though, it couldn't be helped, besides this is a world where his family is alive and together. He's still mysterious and popular with the girls but he's not as rough around the edges. I made him tough on the outside but sweet on the inside.**

**Ino was fun-I liked writing her, she was more mature in this fic, like I imagine she would be at the age of sixteen, like in this story. She likes Sasuke but not for the reasons the fan girls do. She likes him but not for his looks, though that is just an added bonus.**

**Temari and Itachi are made to be only one year older then them so the age groups were squeezed tightly together.**

**The bakery idea came from the simple fact that Sasuke hates sweets, so I thought it would be ironic if he hated eating them but was a master at baking. A complete contradiction in itself. At first the story was going to be Sakura-but that's oh so common in fluff, then it was going to be Hinata-but I write her so often, I wanted to concentrate on someone else and the kick-ass blonde came to mind.**

**Thanks so much for reading and please comment. No flames please!**


	3. Chapter 3

Flecks of Grey and Blue

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters just the idea.

**Sera: A ****one shot**** turned into a ****two shot ****turned to a ****three shot**** for the lovely ****Genuineme11.**

**Sasuke:…people must stop making requests…Next someone will suggest I be turned into a ballerina fairy princess locked in a tower by a raving snaky magician whom has a skin disease and that my only company is the annoying rattles of a fox that turns into a boy when the sun sets.**

**Sera:…Wow that was long winded…and a ****GRAET idea!**

**Sasuke:…! Dwaaah? Y-you cant be serious!**

**Sera: Ah but I am! **_**–deeply moved-**_** Oh! A ROMANCE between star crossed lovers!**

**Sasuke: **_**-deeply angry-**_** NO DENIED!**

--

"Itachi, can I borrow your black coat? Mines in the wash."

Itachi shut the refrigerator door, holding a coke in his hand with a smile on his face. He stared at his brother's rather dressy attire.

"It's in the closet in the front hallway…may I ask why you want it?"

Sasuke seemed to search his mind for a good lie then he smiled.

"Uh I'm going to the bakery?"

"Lie. Try again."

"School?"

"Not even close…try the truth brother."

"…hanging out with Ino. There! You happy?"

Itachi shrugged his shoulders.

"That's the truth but _not_ the truth. Just say it little brother." Itachi beamed. "You're going on your first **date**! I cant wait to tell the _'Wife'_!"

"Tell _'Sis'_ nothing. Like I need Gaara's sister all over me asking perverted questions…sometimes I wonder how you can _deal_ with her."

Itachi smirked and answered before sipping his coke.

"Her lecherous ways are a part of her charm."

"Whatever." He looked at his clock. "Crud I'm late." He raced to the hall way, yanked the coat from it's hanger and ran out the door. "Don't wait up for me!"

"Hn…maybe next time Temari and I will double with him and Ino?"

--

Ino tapped her feet on the carpeted floor of her living room where Ten-Ten, Sakura and Hinata sat having pizza. The girls were staying the weekend with Ino as the said girls father had gone out of town again on business. It was a ritual of theirs to not leave the girl alone in the big empty house, not since Mrs. Yamanaka died, sometimes Hiashi Hyuuga, Hinata's father, would invite Ino to stay at the house, since he was Inoichi's friend since college and adored his '_niece'_.

"So Sasuke-Kun is a little late Ino-Pig. Are you sure he's coming?"

Ten-Ten resisted the urge to smack the pink mess on the head, instead chose to shove pizza in the girl's mouth.

"_Aha ha ha ha_ don't mind Sakura here! She's just being an idiot, teasing you." She turned deadly evil brown eyes on said girl. "Isn't that _right_?"

Sakura nodded still chewing, Hinata giggled.

"He'll be here. If I know Sasuke well enough, it's to know that he never backs out on a promise." The Hyuuga said with a smile. "He's even _more_ dependable then Neji, and Neji borders on _extreme_ sometimes when it comes to keeping his word."

Ino nodded.

"Yeah I guess you're right."

A knocking on the door made the blonde jump. The girls giggled, minus a slightly choking Sakura, before Ino opened the door.

Her face beamed.

"You look really nice."

He smirked.

"You to."

The door shut behind them and the girls all laughed. Ten-Ten lunged forward, stealing the remote from Hinata while Sakura finally was able to breathe.

"They look really cute." Hinata said smiling. "I'm so glad."

Ten-Ten nodded.

"Yeah, the Uchiha Prince _finally_ has gotten himself a girlfriend and Ino's dating a _stud_. This calls for celebration!" She pointed to Sakura. "You go and order us some more food while Hinata and I search for some tunes and drinks."

Sakura made a mocking salute.

"Aye' yi Captain!"

Ino smiled, happy for her friend and the upcoming party.

"Sweet!"

--

Sasuke and Ino entered a small restaurant called Le Phoenix. It seemed nice enough, slightly uptight but not to much so when they spotted the familiar waiters.

"Do you have a reservation Sir?" The receptionist said with a smirk.

Sasuke rolled his eyes while Ino giggled.

"Cut the crap Gaara. It's Sasuke. And you know I have a reservation, I called you last night and you said I could get the best seat on the house, including the meal for free."

Gaara _uncharacteristically_ scratched the back of his head.

"Yeah yeah. You're lucky my father owns this joint, otherwise no free food. C'mon, I'll show you to your table."

Ino lifted a brow.

"Your dad owns Le Phoenix?"

Gaara nodded.

"Yeah, not like he gives a damn. It's actually my mothers place."

They were escorted to a nice small table, Gaara pulled Ino's seat out much to Sasuke's dismay and handed them their menus.

"Are you doubling as a waiter to?" Sasuke asked. The red head sighed.

"No. I have to get back. You're waiter will be here in a second. Have a nice date."

Ino smoothed the slight wrinkles of her blue dress and tugged a bit at her lose hair nervously.

"That was nice of Gaara. Who knew that his mother owned this place?"

Sasuke shrugged.

"Yeah…but enough about him, what have you been up to lately?"

"Other then being a wreck and tearing my closet apart for the right dress for this date? Nothing."

"Date?"

She blushed.

"Well isn't it? We're here at this expensive Chinese…French…what is this place anyway?"

Sasuke shrugged.

"I have no clue. It's a cross between two cultures…it's nice though."

"Yeah."

They hadn't noticed the familiar waiter standing there until he cleared his throat.

"I could stand here all night and add a tidbit of my own, but my shift ends as soon as your meal is over."

Sasuke lifted a brow.

"Sai?"

"Who were you expecting? Naruto?"

"I guess not." He said eyeing the menu. "Um…Ino have you decided?"

She nodded.

"Uh yes…I'll have the Caesar salad, dressing on the side and a Mr. Pibb."

Said wrote it down then turned his attention to Sasuke.

"And you my friend?"

"I'll have the BBQ ribs, a salad, the chocolate cheese cake, and a Mr. Pibb."

Sai wrote it down and looked at the list. He turned to Ino, no expression on his face.

"I'll slip in a slice of cheese cake for you. _Leaf's_ are not food beside you're too skinny."

She laughed a bit and nodded.

"Thanks."

--

"Are you _serious_? Itachi-sempai said that?"

Sasuke nodded taking a sip of his drink.

"Yeah, can you believe it? Idiot tells my father, to his face, that he's thinking of taking a profession in _fashion designing_."

"Your father must have been so upset."

Sasuke nodded.

"Oh he was. Never in my life have I seen my father so angry! Mother calmed him down and convinced him that my brother was merely _sensitive_, not _gay_ so he relaxed. Now I'm father's last hope."

Ino nipped at her salad.

"He wants you to work at the station?"

Sasuke nodded.

"Yeah. When I was a kid, I would have been delighted."

"You don't want to work at the station?"

"No." He began. "I want to work at the bakery and own it someday."

Ino was a bit surprised.

"Really?"

"I know it's a bit effeminate, but that place is precious to me…it's where…oh _never_ _mind_."

"No, what?"

He blushed.

"You'll only laugh."

She shook her head.

"No I wont."

He smiled.

"Well, it's because of that place that I…I have _you_."

For lack of anything to say Ino leaned forward and kissed him.

--

Shikamaru, Sai, Naruto, Kiba and Shino looked at the kissing couple from the round window of the kitchen. Their red vested uniforms slightly wrinkled.

Naruto and Kiba sighed in defeat.

"Aw man, there goes my paycheck!" Kiba said with a whine. "Poor Akamaru wont be getting that tasty bone after all."

Naruto sighed.

"There goes that new stereo system for my Jeep."

Sai, Shikamaru and Shino shrugged.

"It was obvious she would do it. Ino's just _aggressive_ that way-I would know, I've known her since I was five." Shikamaru pipped in.

Shino nodded.

"It was just _obvious_."

Sai nodded.

"So true although I feel sorry for you guys losing your money."

"Sai?"

The emotionless man continued.

"After all they could have bought themselves _penises_ or _something_ for their _lack_ of _manhood_."

Naruto and Kiba face vaulted while Shikamaru and Shino laughed. Gaara came into the kitchen with a smirk.

"You're all idiots."

**Sera: Hahaha I don't think I'm going to leave it here…if I get more reviews or something I might just continue with this-or make a side story involving the guys of Le Phoenix. I wonder what kind of waiters they would make…hmm…that you for the reviews all and ****Genuineme11 I hope you like it!**


	4. Chapter 4 Notes and Sasuke's Prozac

Flecks of Grey and Blue

(News and Thank You's)

**Sasuke: I'm here to thank everyone for reviewing for this fic…thanks**

**Sera: Oh Sasu-Kun that was so nice! Now I don't need to place you on the Prozac.**

**Sasuke: That was an option?**

**Sera: **_**-nods-**_** Yup. Oh! And I'm doing a sequel (Part 2) to this story, for everyone's reading benefit which involves more people-besides Sasuke and Ino.**

**Sasuke: Why? Isn't this done? Isn't my pain over?**

**Sera: **_**-lifts brow-**_** How is getting kissed by a Blonde Bombshell pain?**

**Sasuke:…It…just is DAMNIT! Stop making me out of character!**

**Sera**_**:-pointedly ignoring him- **_**Anyway! It's a high school DRAMA! **

**Sasuke: We aren't in High School, we're Ninja.**

**Sera: Do I care?**

**Sasuke:…no…**

**  
Sera: So check it out peeps…it'll be called Le Phoenix-after the restaurant Gaara's parents own. I've decided to make it a bit more laid back in this new story, like a high school after school hang out…oh well you'll see! See you all, hopefully, in Part - Le Phoenix!**

**Sasuke:…I hate you.**

**Sera: Aw I love you too Baby Emo Cakes!**

**Sasuke:…**

**--**


End file.
